Judgmental Chaos
by Sammy Kleww
Summary: "Chaos Control"... Who are we to assume we can actually "Control" Chaos in the first place? The phrase itself is an oxymoron. You simply cannot "Control" Chaos... For it already has control over you. Rated T for suggestion of gore, and cursing. Please review, I want feedback from you. Thank you for reading, and enjoy the show.


_I am the Angel of your nightmare... _

_Flying around the river bend in just a moment of a dream…_

_Look to the sky and see a falling sun rise…_

_Fall under my spell; and dye your skin a dark Scarlet,_

_And watch as I break the fabric of time._

* * *

**Chapter One: Taming the Wind**

In the depths of an evergreen forest, a harsh wind blew furiously around the obstacles in its path. Pine needles that had previously made their journey onto the ground below flew up in its wake. A streak of blue followed shortly after, swirling the branches of the pine trees with an amazing powerful shriek. This wind was a very special one; a force requiring second thought before attempting to halt its magnificence. There are many names for the wind that moved so freely, though the common name the whole world knew it by was "The blue wind". Or Sonic the hedgehog, whichever one you prefer.

It was hard to tell what was on his mind at the time, seeing as he does well in hiding his inner soul from the world around him. Though whatever it was, it certainly was not a pleasant thought. His eyes gave away that he had something unpleasant on his mind and his lips were curved into a frown. In his hand there was a parchment; a rather strange letter that disturbed even his peace of mind. It wasn't very legible; the handwriting was sloppy and it appeared that the author was in a great hurry when writing it. The style it was written in was very desperate sounding, which hinted even more at the author being a rush because it was unedited. To top it all off, the letter gave off a very unsettling vibe.

"_Dearest Knight of the wind…"_ it read. _"You are the very thing I need so desperately in this world. So, I have stolen something of yours that is of equal value."_ It seemed so typical that Sonic received a letter from a crazed fan and this letter didn't seem to be incredibly out of the ordinary at the first glance. It could have been mistaken as an average stalker letter, one that even Amy might be willing to scribble out if she so felt like it. The next line, however, which appeared to have been written even more frantically, was what caught Sonic's attention. _"So… Are you going to trade? His life for yours? Or are you just as selfish as the rumors say you are?"_ At first, Sonic didn't know by whom the author of the letter meant by "him," however, it didn't matter. He'd faced enough dangerous encounters to not check out a potential threat, and this letter strongly implied that someone, most likely someone close to him, was in danger, and Sonic's heart would torment him forever if he did not take the letter seriously and do as it asked, even if it was just a false alarm. At this point, he could only continue reading. _"Meet me in the heart of the Chun-Nan forest if you want to spare his life. I heard that without him, you'd be in quite a mess."_ In that instant, he knew to whom the letter was referring. Miles Prower, the twin-tailed fox most commonly known as Tails. His best friend. He ran over to Tails' workshop in the mystic ruins to check up on the two-tailed genius, however, he was no where to be found. He cursed through his teeth and read the last line of the letter: _"You'd better be as fast as they say you are; I'm not a patient woman. Seven o'clock sharp, you'd better be there. –Scarlet."_ Sonic had no idea who this "Scarlet" person was, however he was not one to gamble when his friends lives might be at stake.

It wasn't exactly a breeze getting to the heart of the Chun-Nan jungle. There was a great amount of obstacles to be passed, the main one being the ocean. Though Sonic was absolutely terrified of water, he had no other choice but to run across it. Surely with his speed he could run easily across the water's surface, but doing so was always a last resort. Following the journey across the ocean was the difficult task of scaling the mountains, which slowed him down a good hour or so. By the time he had finally reached his destination, it was ten minutes to seven.

He was completely nervous, but the blue hedgehog managed to force out a cocky grin. He would never let any of his enemies, including new ones, see him unsettled. Already in a fighting pose, Sonic began to calculate any and every possibility that he could think of; a frontal attack he would swoop to the left and aim a kick. An attack from behind, he would jump in the air and perform a backwards somersault before kicking his opponent in the back of the head. From either side, he would jump back and trip them. Long ranged attacks he had no need to worry about; he would hear them and dodge them before they even came close. And finally, if they came out with Tails by their side, he would wait until the moment that they blinked, and then form into a spindash and take them out before they could even say their demands. Sonic normally wasn't one to plan ahead, but he had to be sure he was careful this time around. He might have the life of someone precious to him dangling by a thread, after all. All of the thoughts that raced through his head started to slowly make him weary, and a pain began to grow in his temples.

The pain refused to cease. It grew and grew until finally the grin on Sonics face was morphed. Sharper pains began to reveal themselves in his joints, his elbows and knees being the most painful. The pains were unfading, intensifying with every passing second, becoming more and more unbearable to the point of excruciation. He lost control of himself and he let out a scream, shattering his brave façade. He had never felt so much agony before; physical wounds could only do so much. It would be impossible to describe the pain he was feeling to its full extent, nor would anyone want to. His vision began to blur, and numbness flooded through his body until he felt nothing. He saw nothing. In fact, the only one of the five senses that had remained functional was his sense of hearing, and even that was dancing over the line between falling deaf and having the ability to hear. Yet he didn't feel relieved in the slightest. A soft, humming voice emerged from the darkness, giggling on occasion. The voice itself was from a young woman, and was dancing with enchantment.

"Golden hearted, yet dim-witted… The ingredients to perfect a hero such as yourself. If only you had more wit, then you might just be the wind of destruction." The feminine voice cooed, laughing lightly as she taunted the blue hedgehog. Sonic tried to move his arm to attack the voice, however, much to his surprise, he was unable to. He tried to speak, but his voice no longer existed. All he could do was listen, and that alone was a very hard thing to do. "Though, I didn't think you would be so dim-witted to come alone… I didn't even say 'come alone,' did I?" Singing her words tauntingly, the voice laughed again.

"Regardless, little blue wind... You're _mine_ now." He heard what sounded like metal banging together and saw a green light. The light was dim, but it was the only thing Sonic was able see. Its wielder was shown through dark shades of green, though he could tell that the being was definitely a woman, and also some sort of canine. Only then did he notice something was very, very off. He, Sonic the hedgehog… Was _kneeling. _

"I thought I told you already, you belong to _me_ now!" Her voice complained childishly, her left foot tapping with displeasure and her hands on her hips. "You're already trying to defy the magic of chaos? You can't control chaos. No one can. Chaos can only control _you._" The canine figure moved closer, soon the dim light of the object she was holding became brighter and mixed with her red irises. A small twine had been wrapped around the object, making it into a necklace.

"And now…" she cooed, tying the necklace around Sonic's neck.

"_I_ am the one controlling _you._"

The words rang in his ears and the full length of the situation was now clear; she was mind controlling him. No, not mind control… His thoughts were still his own. He thought about his friends, about his own memories and his life. No, this was not mind control. His head lifted up on its own, giving the canine figure a careless glare. And though he wanted to protest, all he could do was nod in agreement. Sonic had absolutely no control over his actions. She had not taken away his mind, but his body was now her play thing, and he was powerless against whatever she'd done to him. The green light around his neck gave him some ability to see, but everything was just dark shades of green to him. A stray thought emerged through the panic: _I'm really going to hate the color green when this is over._

"Okay, Sonic, now… Here's what you need to do for me." The voice sounded excited, which taunted every aspect of Sonic's mind. "You see… Your friend Knuckles caught me while I was nabbing these Master Emerald shards. I wasn't able to get enough for a little… "Project" of mine." Sonic mentally grumbled, and tried with every inch of his will power to say no to her.

"I said to stop fighting me. Why don't you listen? Chaos is uncontrollable. You've never been able to control it. I'm not even controlling it." Her voice started to sound strained and was increasing in volume as it continued, "I just asked it to make you mine, and that it did. You'll never break free. Stop fighting me!" She cried out, hissing at his attempt of defiance. Sonic mentally grinned at her misery; at least he was getting a kick out of this.

"Enough of this game. You will get me more shards of the Master Emerald. Go, now! I command you!" The green light that once gave him sight suddenly blinded him with a flat color of lime green. Then, he heard a male voice answer;

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

_Hey. I'd though I'd let you all know what this is._

_This here? This is a fanfiction. Yes, I just stated the obvious. No, that's not what I wanted to say. This is a remake of a fanfiction I wrote when I was eleven years old…I wrote it with my partner and best friend, and while I am the official author of this story, she is still my editor for it. That means we will both be signing off when we update._

_I'm writing this in hopes to assist my phobia of failure, in a sort of sense. Sonic the Hedgehog has one of the most critical fanbases out there… Basically, if I can write a fanfiction that you all approve of, then my idea is that I will feel less stressed out when I have to write my original novels. Make any sense? No? Then just forget everything I've said this far._

_Yes, I realize this chapter is rather… Erm… Short. Okay, it's really one of the shortest things I've ever written, actually. But the basic point I'm trying to make is, no matter how long or short it is, it will never matter if you don't put it out there for the world to see. I guess. This chapter's length does really bother me, it feels utterly disappointing, but I can't help that. I always remind myself that I once read a book in which a chapter was half a page long… That makes me feel better. Some-what._

_Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. If all works out well, you're probably going to enjoy the fanfic further on down the road. I know the first chapter is a bit rocky but bear with me. I am putting all that I can into this, and I hope to please you all._

_Sincerely,_

_The Dastardly Damsel (Author)_

_And,_

_The Quotable Stalker (Editor)_


End file.
